Ballerina Bonanza
"Ballerina Bonanza" is a fan-made Happy Tree Friends episode from Season 103. This episode introduces Lillie. Plot Late in the Night, there is a show about to start in a theater that is brown, and has two masks on it. Lillie is seen, putting her skirt on for the night. Lumpy comes and opens the door, telling Lillie to be quick, and so, Lillie gets her shoes on and goes out of her room. The audience is shown, waiting for Lillie to come out. Meanwhile, Cub is playing with a rattle, and shakes it around near Pop. Cub drops the rattle, then it proceeds to hit Sniffles. Sniffles complains to Pop about the rattle, and whacks cub with the rattle, smashing Cub's brain. Pop sees the moment, and gets shocked about Cub dying. Sniffles sighs while Pop cries about Cub. Lumpy gets onto the show stage, and tells the audience that the show will begin momentarily, then for some reason, he gets a paper-cut and starts to worry about it. Not long after Lumpy walks off, The Mole walks in the building, sitting next to Cro-Marmot. Meanwhile, the Ant Family is seen in Sniffles Stomach. The Mother has a slightly digested, small grape stick, and tries to puncture Sniffle's stomach. Giggles and Cuddles are at one of the top seats, holding hands and eating Popcorn. Lillie finally comes onto the show stage and starts dancing like a ballerina. Cuddles slaps Giggles 5 times in the back, then proceeds to knock Giggles out of her seat, with Giggles tripping down through the seats, then lands onto Cro-Marmot. Lillie sees this, and gets a little annoyed about it. Lillie continues to dance anyways. Cuddles gets scared, wondering if Giggles died, and tries to get through some seats, trying to go to Giggles. Lumpy sees this going on and goes to Cuddles, Giggles, and Cro-Marmot. He tries to pull her out, but he breaks one of his hands, and a bit of Giggle's skin. Giggles is shown as probably dead, and Lumpy tells Cuddles to go back to her seat. The Mole feels Giggles and tries to pull her out, only to have Giggles bleed. This starts to disturb Lillie, and she starts to dance slower. Lumpy sees this and wonders what's wrong with her. The Ants finally cut a small hole to escape Sniffle's stomach, cheering on and on, but outside of Sniffles, The Mole bumps into a jar of Acid, opening it, then it falls into Sniffle's mouth, which proceed to melt The Ants. The Hole in Sniffle's stomach seeps the Acid into Sniffle's body, which Sniffles notices. Sniffles lower Torso starts to get bubbly and he starts to panic. Lumpy sees this and tries to fix it by stabbing a syringe to Sniffles, and trying to suck the acid in. Fortunately, it sucks in Sniffles intestines, which Sniffles screams about before dying, unnoticed by Lumpy. Lillie sees this, and stops dancing, walking to Lumpy, trying to tell what he has done. Lumpy tries to pet Lillie to clam her down, but this triggers her and she goes mad, and pulls out her knife, trying to kill Lumpy. She stabs Lumpy, and Emojie in the Background has a scared mask on. The Mole tries to walk to the bathroom, but bumps into the bars, and two headlights fall down, one electrocuting Emojie, and one cutting Lillie's arms off while she was going back to normal. Lillie starts to bump into everything, then eventually trips down, and the electricity from the headlight kills Lillie, Cuddles, Pop, and The Mole. Cro-Marmot gets smashed by a falling piece of the ceiling. At the end of the Episode, the entire Theater collapses, the iris closes on a black, box-like figure that twitches from some electricity (Possibly Emojie's remains). Moral "Please turn off your phones before the Movie." Fates Deaths *Cub gets his head crushed by his Rattle from an angered Sniffles. *The Mole Pulls too hard on Giggles (Debatable). *The Ants melt from Acid. *Sniffles gets his intestines sucked out by Lumpy. *Lumpy gets Murdered by Lillie. *A Headlight Electrocutes Emojie, then later Lillie, Cuddles, Pop, The Mole, and possibly Giggles (Different Headlight). *Cro-Marmot gets smashed by a falling piece of ceiling. *The Theater collapses, killing the rest of the characters in there. Injuries *Sniffles gets bonked by a rattle from Cub. *Lumpy gets a paper-cut. *The Ants are eaten by Sniffles (Not Seen). *Giggles falls down, lands, and bounces onto a few seats, then landing onto Cro-Marmot. *Giggles gets pulled by Lumpy, having a bit of her skin go off, then The Mole tries to pull her off (Before Possible Death). *Lumpy breaks one of his hands *Sniffles consumes Acid, which later partly melts his lower torso. *A Headlight cuts off both of Lillie's arms. Destruction *Giggles damages some Seats while falling *Two Headlights fall from The Mole bumping into a bar. *A piece of the ceiling falls down on Cro-Marmot, then the entire building collapses. Survival Rate * Amount of surviving main characters: 0 * Amount of dead main characters: 14 * Total rate: 0% Trivia *Emojie was originally going to be Featuring, but she was lowered to Appearance due to her appearing so little, and so shortly. **Speaking of Emojie, if there was ever an animation of this Episode, you could hear Emojie panic for no reason starting when the Mole tries to pull giggles. *This is Lillie's debut episode. Gallery HTFFBBMOLEBATHROOM.png|The Mole going to the bathroom. HTFFBBRIPEMOJIE.png|Emojie's death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:CrazyMew37's Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors Category:Debut Episodes Category:Season 103 episodes